


Rien qu'une nuit

by JessSwann



Series: Cinquante nuances de Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Pré Le réveil de la force. Et s'il y avait plus qu'on ne le pense entre Kylo Ren et Armitage Hux ? Comment leur relation a-t-elle évoluée au fil du temps ?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Cinquante nuances de Star Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196672





	Rien qu'une nuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueWendigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWendigo/gifts).



> Disclaimers : pas à moi, blablabla…
> 
> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Aujourd’hui je vous propose un petit texte écrit pour Blue Wendigo dans le cadre des vœux 2021 du Discord/Communauté : Papote, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur ! 
> 
> Le vœu était : « Fandom Star Wars : Kylux ! (je crois être la seule ici qui en lise, mais sait-on jamais x)) »
> 
> Voici donc ton Kylux, Blue ! J’espère qu’il te plaira ! ( Attention c’est assez explicite mais j’ai regardé ton profil et j’ai vu que tu en lisais et en écrivais donc j’y suis allée à fond mdrrr) 
> 
> Bonne lecture Blue ainsi qu’à vous qui passez par là. Et comme toujours… Reviews ?

La première fois qu’Armitage Hux rencontra le nouvel apprenti de Snoke, il ne fut pas très impressionné. Kylo Ren semblait à peine sorti de l’adolescence, son corps était fluet, son visage blême lui donnait l’air maladif et sa bouche charnue arborait une moue revêche. Un gamin, capricieux et sans intérêt, songea l’officier tandis que le Suprême Leader détaillait les attributions et les rôles de chacun.

« Le Général Hux est l’un de mes meilleurs hommes, déclara Snoke à Kylo Ren. J’attends de toi que tu suives ses ordres comme s’ils étaient les miens. »

Hux se rengorgea mais son sourire s’effaça en interceptant le regard noir et chargé d’hostilité que leur nouvelle recrue posait sur lui.

« Oui, Maitre, » s’inclina cependant Kylo Ren.

( ) ( )

Kylo Ren était bien tel qu’Hux l’avait imaginé. Imprévisible, irréfléchi, incapable de se contrôler. Immature. Faible.

Même si l’entrainement intensif auquel Snoke soumettait le jeune homme avait rapidement sculpté son corps, l’esprit de Ren restait celui d’un adolescent. Un gamin dans un corps d’homme, songea Hux pour la dixième fois de la journée tandis que Ren éructait sa rage contre un malheureux trooper qui avait eu la malchance de passer par là.

Le Général attendit patiemment que l’orage passe et, une fois un peu calmé, Ren se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il d’un ton rogue.

Le roux soupira intérieurement.

« Hurler n’est pas un très bon moyen de gagner le respect ou la fidélité de ses hommes », observa-t-il.

La lèvre inférieure de Ren trembla légèrement.

« Je me fous qu’ils m’apprécient, ce que je veux c’est qu’ils me craignent, rétorqua-t-il.

— Dans ce cas, peut-être devriez-vous songer à leur montrer ce que vous valez au lieu de décharger votre frustration sur eux à longueur de journées, » répliqua Hux, lassé des sautes d’humeur de l’apprenti.

Les yeux de Ren se plissèrent et ses yeux s’emplirent de paillettes dorées. Lentement, il leva la main en direction du Général et ce dernier sentit soudain sa trachée s’obstruer. Affolé, il porta les mains à sa gorge, cherchant de l’air tandis que Ren le fixait avec détachement. Alors qu’Armitage était au bord de l’évanouissement, la pression cessa brusquement et il retomba lourdement sur le sol, haletant.

« Est-ce assez édifiant pour vous, Général ? » l’interrogea Ren d’un ton froid.

Le roux ne répondit pas, effaré par ce qui venait de se produire. Un tel pouvoir dans les mains d’un être aussi instable… C’était aussi stupéfiant qu’inquiétant. Jusqu’où Ren pourrait-il aller durant l’un de ses légendaires accès de rage ?

( ) ( )

Le temps passant, Hux s’était habitué à l’impulsivité de Ren et à sa présence de plus en plus imposante… De fluet, son corps était devenu massif, et la moue boudeuse était désormais dissimulée sous un masque à l’instar du reste du visage de Ren. Tant mieux, songe ait Hux, il n’avait jamais trouvé que l’apprenti soit particulièrement beau de toute manière. Pourtant, il regrettait de temps à autres de ne plus pouvoir croiser ses prunelles sombres et tourmentées.

( ) ( )

Désireux de prendre un peu d’exercice, Hux se rendit jusqu’à la salle de musculation du Destroyer. Le Premier Ordre gagnait de plus en plus en importance et ses responsabilités le maintenaient le plus souvent à l’écart du champ de bataille. Le galbe de son torse n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir à présent et le roux grimaça en observant son reflet dans le miroir. Sans les multiples couches de son uniforme, il paraissait faible, presque inoffensif. Il lui fallait remédier à cela.

« Il est un peu tard pour s’entrainer, » ironisa une voix derrière lui.

Armitage se raidit immédiatement en reconnaissant le timbre de Ren. Il ignorait que le jeune homme était rentré de la mission confiée par le Suprême Leader. Au lieu de s’en référer à son autorité comme Snoke le lui avait ordonné, Ren continuait à n’en faire qu’à sa tête, dédaignant une fois de plus de venir présenter son rapport à Hux. L’officier serra les poings de colère. Cette fois, Ren ne s’était même pas donné la peine de l’informer de son retour.

« Je vous croyais en service commandé pour le Suprême Leader, lâcha le roux avec raideur. 

— Et moi je pensais que vous ne veniez jamais ici, rétorqua Ren en embrassant la pièce d’un geste ample. Enfin, visiblement, cela ne vous arrive pas souvent », ajouta-t-il en désignant le torse du Général.

Mal à l’aise, Hux lutta contre l’envie pressante de couvrir son corps de ses bras. Il ne voulait pas donner au gamin la satisfaction de le voir perdre contenance à cause de lui. Affectant une nonchalance qu’il était loin de ressentir, il s’approcha des haltères. Dans son dos, il sentait la brûlure des prunelles de Ren posées sur lui. Agacé, il se retourna.

« Comptez-vous rester ici à me contempler ? N’avez-vous rien de mieux à faire ? »

Ren sortit de l’ombre dans laquelle il se tenait jusqu’à présent et Hux réalisa alors qu’il ne portait pas son masque. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu le visage de l’apprenti et le général nota avec surprise que les traits du jeune homme n’avaient plus rien d’enfantin. Certes, ses lèvres étaient toujours un peu trop charnues, son nez trop grand et sa peau de plus en plus blême, mais la gaucherie avait disparu et le feu brulait plus que jamais dans ses yeux noirs.

« Je vous retourne la question » répliqua Ren avant de se diriger vers les haltères, les muscles de son torse nu largement visibles.

Sa démarche aussi avait changé. Plus assurée, plus virile. Sans y penser, Hux s’humecta les lèvres, la bouche soudain sèche. Il s’était trompé sur Ren… Il ne le trouvait toujours pas beau au sens classique du terme mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’être attirant. Troublé par cette pensée incongrue, Hux ramassa sa chemise et battit en retraite.

« Je vous laisse vous entrainer, je reviendrai plus tard. »

( ) ( )

Un nouveau débordement de rage et une impulsivité toujours aussi incontrôlable. Hux regarda la pièce avec lassitude puis se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui justifie cette destruction ? Et ôtez ce foutu masque, s’agaça-t-il. Il n’y a que vous et moi ici et j’en ai assez de parler à cette, cette chose derrière laquelle vous vous cachez ! »

Un grognement lui répondit, mais, pour une fois, Ren lui obéit.

Les yeux du jeune homme luisaient de frustration et sa posture transpirait la défiance. Des gouttes de sueur roulaient sur son visage.

« J’attends vos explications, » s’impatienta Hux.

Ren serra les dents et pendant un instant le général crut qu’il allait le frapper. A la place, le jeune homme se détourna.

« Rien qui vous concerne, Hux. »

Insolence, désinvolture… Hux en avait par-dessus la tête qu’il le traite ainsi. Au lieu de s’effacer comme il faisait d’habitude, il tança le jeune homme.

« J’imagine que nous devons tout ceci à l’annonce de la fuite de la Générale Organa. Vous aviez presque réussi à lui mettre la main dessus, dommage que vous l’ayez manquée. Une fois de plus. Je vais finir par croire que vous faites exprès d’échouer. Après tout, il s’agit tout de même de votre mère. »

Les larges épaules de Ren frémirent et il avança vers Hux. Sa présence était écrasante mais au lieu d’éprouver de la crainte, le général sentit une étrange excitation monter en lui.

« Je n’ai plus de mère, lâcha Kylo Ren. Cette femme est morte à mes yeux, comme son époux et son frère. »

En dépit de l’assurance dont il faisait preuve, le jeune homme baissa brièvement les yeux, évitant son regard. Sa tension était perceptible et Hux ne put résister à la tentation de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant vous la teniez presque… Vous l’aviez dans le viseur de votre TIE, pourquoi n’avez-vous pas tiré ? Si vous l’aviez fait, elle serait réellement morte…

— Je n’ai pas à me justifier auprès de vous, Hux. Vous n’êtes plus en position de me demander des comptes, ce temps est révolu. »

Sa remarque fit l’effet d’une gifle à Hux et il s’avança vers le jeune homme.

« Vous n’êtes qu’un apprenti, Ren. Et, aux vues de vos exploits récents, il semble que vous allez le rester un bon moment. »

La rage envahit les traits du jeune homme et un nouveau frisson d’excitation agita Hux. Il savait Ren assez puissant pour lui faire mal, voire le tuer, mais plus la colère montait en lui, plus Hux le trouvait à son gout. Ren le repoussa à l’aide de la Force contre le mur le plus proche et sortit à grands pas de la pièce. Resté seul, Hux reprit son souffle. Ren lui faisait horreur mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être attiré par lui.

( ) ( )

Leur victoire était écrasante. Ils avaient forcé Leia et sa misérable Résistance à quitter leur base la mieux armée et étaient sur une piste menant à la cachette de Skywalker.

Ren et Hux se tenaient face à l’hologramme de Snoke.

« Vous m’avez donné satisfaction pour une fois, commenta le Suprême Leader. Essayez de ne me pas décevoir par la suite. »

On avait déjà vu mieux en termes de félicitations et Hux leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les poings de Ren se serrer. Une fois Snoke disparut, le roux se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Cela vous arrive-t-il de ne pas être frustré ou crispé ? l’interrogea-t-il tout à trac. Ou alors est-ce une sorte d’effet secondaire de ce que vous appelez la Force ? Enfin, dans ce cas, cela ne touche que vous car on raconte que les Jedis sont d’une sérénité à toute épreuve. Pas étonnant que vous ayez échoué à en devenir un. Vous devriez essayer de vous détendre à l’occasion… »

Il ignorait ce qui le poussait à provoquer le jeune homme ainsi mais il trouvait un plaisir un peu pervers à le pousser à bout.

« Vous n’avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez, ragea Ren. Vous êtes trop faible et fade et stupide pour comprendre la passion dans laquelle plonge le Côté Obscur de la Force. »

Hux se raidit sous l’insulte et fixa l’apprenti Sith.

« La passion ? Vous ignorez ce que signifie ce mot. Vous ne connaissez que la colère et la destruction. Vous n’êtes rien de plus d’une machine à tuer. Un droïde a plus d’humanité que vous », se moqua-t-il.

Le roux se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre le mur et Ren posa ses larges paumes habillées de noir de chaque côté de son visage.

« Cessez de me provoquer sans cesse, Général. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable. »

Le souffle du général se bloqua. Non pas en raison de la crainte, mais à cause de leur soudaine proximité. La présence de Ren était écrasante. Leurs bassins se frôlaient et Hux du lever légèrement le menton pour le regarder. Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur la bouche, toujours un peu trop charnue du jeune homme. Il s’était trompé sur Ren. Il n’avait rien de repoussant, au contraire.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, montrez-moi, Ren. »

Le visage du jeune homme se troubla.

« Quoi ?

— Cette fameuse passion que vous targuez d’éprouver, lâcha Hux. Prouvez-moi que vous êtes capable d’autre chose que détruire des objets ou étouffer des gens à distance. »

Le roux était allé trop loin, il le savait. Il n’aurait jamais dû dire une telle chose. Surtout pas à Ren. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de le provoquer ainsi ?

Un éclair d’incertitude brilla dans le regard du jeune homme et Hux réalisa brusquement que l’autre ne savait probablement pas comment s’y prendre. En dépit de sa puissance, de sa sensibilité à la Force et de sa musculature, il y avait encore un domaine dans lequel Ren était aussi novice qu’à son arrivée. Une chose que Snoke ne lui avait pas enseignée. Le sexe d’Hux se tendit douloureusement à la perspective d’être son initiateur et il frôla sa bouche.

« J’attends, » murmura-t-il d’un ton péremptoire.

Le visage d’ordinaire blême de Ren s’empourpra légèrement et Hux ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de l’apprenti, savourant enfin la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue glissa sur celle du jeune homme et il aspira doucement sa lippe charnue entre ses dents, ainsi qu’il l’avait fantasmé de plus en plus souvent à mesure que le temps passait.

Ren dévorait plus qu’il n’embrassait et Hux se retrouva écrasé entre le mur et le corps massif du jeune homme. Il sentit un objet dressé et dur palpiter contre son ventre et avala sa salive, doutant qu’il s’agisse du sabre laser de son partenaire. De plus en plus excité par la situation qui avait pris un tour imprévu, Hux défit à la hâte la ceinture de son compagnon avant de baisser son pantalon. L’érection de Ren était aussi dure que celle qu’il sentait gonfler dans son propre fut et Hux haleta alors que Ren se décidait enfin à passer à l’action, le débarrassant à son tour de ses vêtements.

Il apprend vite, songea Hux alors que le jeune homme l’embrassait avec fougue, sa langue jouant avec celle du général. Un glapissement lui échappa alors que Ren le retournait d’un mouvement brusque et Hux se retrouva le torse plaqué contre le mur. Il sentit les lèvres humides de Ren sur son épaule et gémit d’excitation. Jamais encore il ne s’était retrouvé dans une telle posture, aussi vulnérable. Il était entièrement à la merci du jeune homme.

« Vas-y », bafouilla-t-il.

Ren le souleva aussi aisément qu’un fétu de paille et se poussa en lui sans la moindre douceur. Un cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlés franchit les lèvres de Hux mais son partenaire ne s’en soucia pas. Son sexe était dur comme de l’acier dans le cul du général et, au bout de quelques instants, Ren commença à bouger en lui, haletant contre son épaule. C’était la première fois qu’Hux était pris par un homme, étant d’ordinaire celui qui menait le jeu avec ses conquêtes qu’elles soient féminines ou masculines, et il sentit sa jouissance monter à mesure que Ren le pilonnait. La grande main gantée du jeune homme se referma brusquement sur son sexe tandis qu’il accélérait ses coups de reins et le monde explosa autour du Général.

Terrassé par son violent orgasme, Hux reprit son souffle tandis que Ren succombait au plaisir à son tour, l’inondant de sa semence.

« Vous aviez raison, murmura Ren, un peu gêné. Cela fait du bien de lâcher prise… »

A présent que l’effervescence du moment était passée et les désirs assouvis, ils se jaugèrent avec une pointe d’embarras. Hux fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et se rhabilla à la hâte, évitant de regarder en direction du jeune homme. Sans un mot, il sortit.

( ) ( )

L’opération visant à s’emparer de la carte menant à la cachette de Skywalker avait été un véritable fiasco.

Hux soupira à la vue des traits tendus du jeune apprenti et s’approcha de lui.

« Vous devriez relâcher un peu la pression, Ren, je n’ai pas envie de devoir à nouveau réparer vos dégâts. »

Kylo Ren déglutit et lui lança un regard en biais.

« Rien qu’une nuit, dans ce cas », murmura-t-il, à l’instar des cinq autres soirées qui avaient suivies leur première union.

Hux dissimula son sourire. Il s’était complètement trompé la première fois qu’il avait vu Ren. Le jeune homme présentait un intérêt certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Répond également au défi du Discord Paradisio di Dante : 50 Nuances de Star Wars


End file.
